


【神苏】Error

by 72yizhong



Category: S最后的警官
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎『S最后的警官』同人，神御藏一号×苏我伊织◎R18爽文，而且还是frist night设定(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ





	【神苏】Error

Error

在苏我伊织还觉得在同事面前牵手都是得寸进尺的时候，神御藏一号其实早已不满足于单纯的拥抱和亲吻了。  
毕竟正值血气方刚的年纪，在和恋人独处的情况下难免会浮想联翩，神御藏不是没有和苏我提过自己的想法，结果毫无意外地收到对方一句“小心我杀了你”的答复。  
但神御藏看得出来，苏我并非真的在抗拒，只是性格使然，让他对这种事说出“好”的概率完全为零。

所以不该给苏我推拒的机会。

神御藏过来与他接吻的时候，苏我才刚刚刷好牙，被泡沫清洁过的口腔有些干涩，但恋人的亲吻让它又湿润起来。  
以往神御藏总会吻上好久才肯罢休，今天却只是浅尝辄止的程度。虽然彼此的唇已经分开了，但两人的距离依然很近，神御藏低下头，枕在苏我的肩膀上，湿热的呼吸笼在对方的耳畔。  
“你、你干什么呢！？”苏我像是被吓到了，他试着推开神御藏，但被对方怀抱圈住的手臂用不上力气。  
“不要乱动啦。”神御藏的语气近乎于安抚，说话时断断续续的吐息扑进苏我的耳蜗里，“还是说，苏我不喜欢这里？”  
危险发言。苏我当即就可以断定，但被搂住的处境让他也躲不到哪里去，能做到的只有紧绷着神经，被神御藏吻住颈侧。  
——从未被人这样碰触过，大脑的某个区域被刺激，不受理智控制地产生难以言喻的渴望。

神御藏偏偏在此刻停下，他问：“苏我，可以吗？”其中的意图太过露骨，苏我想不明白都难。  
苏我皱着眉移开视线：“随便。”  
这个回答已经等于同意了。神御藏笑了起来——差不多是傻笑，他的嘴唇又贴上刚才亲过的地方，以此为起点继续吻下去，手指则解开衬衫的纽扣，一路开疆拓土。  
越过这条底线之后，苏我明白不能再被动，但他只解开了神御藏的两枚衣扣，对方就抓住了他的手。  
“交给我就好了。”神御藏喘息着说，他脱掉自己的上衣，然后去吻苏我的眼角。苏我闭上了眼睛，睫毛贴着神御藏的下唇颤动。

神御藏把彼此的衣服解得七零八落，战场转移到床上的时候又已经一丝不挂。他隔着一层血肉抚摸苏我的脊椎，每一节都认真数过。  
后来指尖停在尾椎，神御藏默示苏我抬起腰身，但苏我挣扎了一下，扶着神御藏的手臂说：“不要用这个姿势……”  
神御藏给苏我让出调整的空间，他居高临下地看着苏我翻了身趴在床垫上，将脸深深地埋进枕头里。  
居然到了这个地步还在不好意思啊。神御藏从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，一边从吻着苏我的肩胛骨，一边将手指往尾椎之下的深处探去。

才伸进去半个指节，苏我就紧张地抓住了床单。神御藏的另一只手从背后绕过来抚摸他的胸口与上腹，苏我也开始深呼吸，他在刻意放松自己。  
稍有成效之后，身体里终于能容纳两根手指，苏我从枕头里抬起脸来喘口气，神御藏的指腹就蹭到了他的敏感点。  
“呜……”  
“苏我？”神御藏大概猜出来自己碰到了什么，在询问的同时又按了一下那里。  
“呜——”苏我猛然绷紧身体，内壁裹紧了那两根手指。但神御藏先放过了那里，手指往更深的地方探去。  
苏我从短暂的混沌中回过神来，失控让他感到不安，他不知道神御藏接下来还会碰到什么地方，于是决定快点结束。他说：“已经差不多了吧……别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
虽然是斥责的语气，但在神御藏听来无疑是邀请，他将手指抽出来，双手扶住苏我的腰，前端顶住湿濡的穴口，然后插入进去。

那个瞬间苏我几乎忘记自己是在经历什么，身体由内而外被打开，每一下剐蹭都把他逼到理智的边缘。他难以抑制地弓起腰，觉得自己正在被什么点燃。  
神御藏足够体贴，他留给苏我回神的时间，等到最初的压迫感过去，他才抽插起来。恢复了些许清醒的苏我尝试忍住快感，但这种需要集中注意力的事情反而让他更加敏感。神御藏贴在他的耳后让他放松，动作的幅度却越来越急切。  
苏我被顶得喘不上气来，缺氧使他混乱，他几欲挣扎，却更像是迎合。

其实神御藏也是个强势的人，每次出任务时都固执己见不退一步，这种性格在此刻又显示出来——他趁苏我毫无防备的时候抽出身，将那个埋在枕头里的人抱出来，让苏我换成仰躺的姿势。  
措手不及之下，苏我因情欲而迷茫的表情也被神御藏收入眼中。平时苏我的目光太过尖锐，被水汽打湿之后才更容易直视——其实那是很温柔的茶色。  
“你找死吗！？”反应过来的苏我抬腿向神御藏踢过去，脚腕却被对方稳稳握住。  
“乖。”神御藏几乎是在哄骗，他分开苏我的双腿，在对方毫无震慑力的瞪视下又顶进去。  
敏感点被以另一种姿势刺激，终于迫使苏我发出呻吟，大腿内侧被神御藏的腰身屡屡蹭过，想挣扎都用不上力气。

“可恶……”苏我差不多是在追悔莫及了，“神御藏你这个得寸进尺的家伙……”  
得了便宜的神御藏当然是好脾气的那个，他一边亲吻一边念叨：“我爱你呀，伊织。”


End file.
